


It's the Fight in His Eyes and Fire in His Heart

by Allise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Highkey Klaus is my favorite, Klaus fought in the Vietnam War yall of course he knows how to fight, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: That Sends Them Running***The Academy gets sent on a mission when the apocalypse doesn't happen and things get messy.Thankfully Klaus is there to help things out.





	It's the Fight in His Eyes and Fire in His Heart

Ten months was a long time for anyone, especially for those that went through war. Ten months to train, fight, suffer, survive, and repeat. Ten months of dodging gunfire, shielding yourself and others from bombs, and mowing down enemies with nothing but your gun and wits. Ten months of living through hell and shit.

****

Klaus survived those ten months in such a fashion that he was written in the history books as “Lucky” and as “Spook” by his fellow soldiers, and as “Gya” to both the Vietnamese and the Americans. He was known for how he was able to steer his troops away from mines- using the ghosts to guide them through the jungle- and therefore, away from danger. He was known for his unnatural calmness in the thick of it and more than frightening ghost “stories” that he told fellow soldiers and Vietnamese children to lighten the mood. He was known as a kind soldier who spoke fluently in Vietnamese to civilians when visiting Saigon and scared families when returning to camp after a particularly grueling day.

****

In the Vietnam War (otherwise known as the American War in North Vietnam), Klaus lived and laughed and cried and fought for ten months.

****

And he loved.

****

After ten months, he came back to help stop the apocalypse. Klaus’ experience changed him, not only in his mentality, but also in his ability. While The Umbrella Academy taught him to fight, the Vietnam War taught him to fight for himself and for others.

****

He just never expected to use his experience so soon.

****

* * *

 

****

Miraculously, the apocalypse never came. Five came home sooner and saw Vanya locked in her personal torture chamber- courtesy of one Reginald Fucking Hargreeves- surrounded by numbers 2 through 6 arguing against Luther to let her go. Five took one look and teleported into the cage and brought Vanya back out into the living room, but not before he socked Luther across the face.

****

It was an argument of the ages when they all gathered back upstairs. Five had seethed, red in the face and disappointment and contempt rolling like an ocean in his eyes as he talked down to Luther for his-

****

“Stupid and idiotic decision! That was your best course of action? To lock our _sister_ in a vault because she hurt someone? Newsflash asshole! When we all got our powers, we hurt someone too! When you got your super strength you broke Ben’s _fucking_ arm!” That had at least gotten Luther to see some sense, although Five continued to lecture for an _hour_ more.

****

Vanya still doesn’t let Luther within an arm’s reach of her though, which is reasonable considering what he did to her and the trauma she’s only then remembered as a child.

****

Klaus remembered fondly clapping her on the back a few days later and announcing that she was now apart of the “Traumatized By Reginald Mother Fucking Hargreeves Squad” with him and Ben, who he made corporeal to the others after hours and hours of practice. She had taken a few moments to process her dead brother standing in front of her and everyone else before laughing and launching herself into their arms. Ben had twirled her around before setting her on the ground, laughing as he was finally able to make physical contact with his siblings. Obviously there were a few wet eyes in that hour.

****

But now, with the apocalypse averted, Luther had the _bright and marvelous_ idea to reopen The Umbrella Academy, though at least the big guy had the consensus to ask everyone else. While he, Klaus, was personally against it, he couldn’t help but agree with Luther when he saw it for what it was, a desperation for them all to stick together. And obviously, when a thought that was slightly coherent and intelligent popped into his head, Ben had the same thought. So, with the power of his ‘dead sibling’ card, they managed to get the Academy back together, but with a few tweaks, such as they couldn’t go to a scene unless they were specifically called for, which was a huge improvement from just showing up at the scene and causing far more bloodshed than was strictly necessary. Another improvement, they didn’t kill anyone like dear old daddy wanted them too, and not all of them had to go if they didn’t want to, so at least there’s that.

****

Although, Luther’s idea is what got them in this situation, which to himself, was not at all ideal.

****

The police had called them in for a mission at a factory, a hunch that the police force wasn’t too worried about but were too nervous to actually send in their forced, which Klaus found fucking ridiculous, so they called in the Academy.

****

In the beginning the mission was successful, almost easy, which immediately rang alarm bells in his head but as usual, the dear old team ignored him, except for Ben, dear old Ben who never did. Luther just put him as the look out, as usual.

****

It was when they got down to the basement, did it go to absolute- with a capital S- Shit.

  
  


Five cursed and ducked behind another wall, finding cover from the hail of bullets that forced them all back. Allison was still out of commission with her voice gone so she had stayed back, but even if she were here, he doubted it would change their situation; and Vanya was back at the mansion, her newly discovered powers still needing to be trained so she couldn’t go on any missions unless she got control of them. He cursed the air blue as he ran again to find shelter, shouting vulgarity after vulgarity as he tried in vain to get his powers to just _work_. Five redoubled his efforts and tried again to reach for his powers, but every time, he was blocked. It was as if a brick wall had placed itself between himself and his ability.

****

Around him, the others were facing the same problem. Diego couldn’t throw his knives well but damn was he trying to nail them from where he found shelter behind an overturned desk at his left. Luther was reduced to the strength of a normal man and was hiding behind a bullet ridden wall further away from where Diego was. And Ben had flickered from sight so he assumed Klaus was being affected by whatever their enemies had done to them as well from where he was outside.

****

Five panicked. What if Ben hadn’t flickered out of sight because of whatever happened to them was happening to Klaus? What if Klaus was found and was. . . He brushed off the thought, not wanting to think the worst. But deep down, he was terrified for their brother that they left outside. But they couldn’t focus on that right now, he just had to focus on getting out of this alive.

****

Five ducked his head and ran to Diego, leaping at the last second to catapult himself into safety when the guns turned on him. He skid across the marble floor and curled in on himself, barely breathing a sound as a bullet buried itself in his calf. Diego cursed and carefully pulled him into a sitting position beside him as the bullets continued to force them down.

****

“Damn it Five, be a little more careful next time!” Diego shouted, his voice nearly being lost to the shouts of the gunman.

****

“Maybe later! Right now we gotta get to Luther! Strength in numbers and all that shit!” He shouted right back.

****

He crouched low, ignoring the searing heat from the bullet wound in his leg. He grit his teeth and prepared to make a run for it. “On my mark Diego!”

****

“The hell, no, on my mark dipshit! You’re injured!”

****

“Shut up! Go, go, go!”

****

Diego cursed and immediately ran beside Five, placing his body between Five’s and the bullets as he almost carried the other along in their rush to get to Luther.

****

“Not so fast assholes!”

****

From this day, Diego refuses to admit that he yelped as his face rushed to meet the floor as a bullet found its mark in his hip. Five crashed beside him, unable to hold his wait as another bullet skimmed his thigh.

****

“Five! Diego!” With a roar, Luther turned and barreled towards the nearest gunman who tried to get near to his brothers. While Luther’s super strength may have been reduced to that of a regular man’s, he still had all the training drilled into him since childhood. He managed to take three of the men down before another tasered him.

****

“Fuck!” Diego cursed, spinning on his back and trying in vain to stab the next guy to come at them. They tased him too.

****

Five bared his teeth at what must be the leader of the group of gunman. The man in front of him was big, probably around 6’3 in height with wide shoulders and scars that told him that this guy was definitely experienced. He was moderately good looking, wavy brown hair that was tied back and bright blue eyes and a chiseled jaw that Klaus would probably be drooling over despite the situation. The thought of his brother nearly made Five smirk.

****

The man just glowered and leveled the taser at him, “No funny business alright kid. Now, don’t try anything or else I’ll end those two over there.” He gestured at Luther and Diego, who were somehow still conscious on the floor. The man nodded at his stupid crew and Five felt hands drag up from where he was lying and drag him further into the factory.

****

While they did handcuff them, hey didn’t bother with blindfolds. Five nearly scoffed at that. They were probably so arrogant that they were confident enough that they’d be able to kill himself, Luther and Diego. While it was a tricky situation, Five had doubts that their enemies would actually succeed.

****

That was until. . .

****

“Vanya! Allison!”

****

Five’s head shot up as he heard Diego scream their names. Indeed, their two sisters, that they had left behind at the mansion, were here as well, tied up and thrown into the loading dock that they were being led into. Allison had a black eye and several other bruises on her arms as well as a bloody nose and cut on her forehead, obviously having given it her all to fight back against her attackers. Vanya had a large bruise on her forehead and was unconscious next to her. Five thinks that he’s proud of his sisters having put up a fight when the odds were so severely against them.

****

He growled as the men shoved them into the room unceremoniously towards their sisters. They simply laughed and left the room, shutting the door behind them and leaving them in the dim light of the loading dock. When it was clear that they had all left did they begin to speak.

****

“Luther! Five!”

****

Allison rasped, her voice coming out in a whisper. He could see the way her eyes flit over them, looking for any obvious injuries, eyes narrowing in protective anger as she saw the bullet wounds each of them sported. And then. . .

****

“Klaus. . . where’s Klaus!”

****

Diego’s brow furrowed, “We have no idea. One minute everything was fine, and the next Ben’s gone and so are our powers. We have no clue where Klaus is and whether or not he’s fine.”

****

Luther sighed and slumped, “This is all my fault, I insisted on us coming back as the Academy and look where that got us.”

****

Five scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh shut it Luther, there’s no way this is your fault. They were obviously prepared to intercept us so this was obviously planned. If we didn’t go to them, they might have gone to us. With, or without us coming back together to be superheroes.”

****

Allison smirked fondly at him. “Well, that makes sense.” She turned back to look at Luther. “It’s not your fault Luther, Five’s right. They came into the mansion and got Vanya and I, they knew about our powers.”

****

“Thanks guys.” He smiled before resuming the role as team leader. Even after all these years he was still acting as the leader, although this time, it wasn’t because Reginald said he had to be. “So, what’s the plan to getting out.”

****

Diego shrugged, “I have a couple knives left, but I can’t reach around to get them, but if someone could, we could cut ourselves free and get out of here and look for Klaus.”

****

“Allison? Five?”

****

He whirled around and saw Vanya sluggishly come back to the world of the living. Her eyes widened in shock as she found her hands and feet bound.

****

“Wha- where are we?”

****

Allison gave a wry smile. Five smirked as well and answered, “Nice to see you awake sis. We’re stuck in some type of loading dock, and don’t try using your powers. The people who have us here did something to them so now we’re powerless.”

****

He had to give her credit as she just nodded, face set in a grim expression as she looked over them and mulled over their situation. “And Klaus? He’s not here. . .”

****

He shrugged, “We have no clue where he is, after Ben stopped being visible we can only assume he got hit with the same thing that made the rest of us go powerless. Hopefully he’s safe and had enough sense to get help, but. . . we have no idea.” She nodded, taking in the information.

****

Luther grimaced at the reminder of their missing brothers. Ben, Klaus, and Vanya were always considered the youngest of the group despite all of them being born at the same time. They were the ones who either hated or didn’t have powers, they were the ones to be protected. And now they were in danger, with Klaus and Ben who knows where and Vanya hurt and in front of them.

****

Diego sighed and scooted closer to Five. “Alright buddy, here’s what we’re gonna do, you’re going to try and reach into my boot and take out the knife that’s in there, then you’re-”

****

He scowled at his brother, “I’m not an idiot Diego, I know what to do.”

****

With that, he turned and reached in, fiddling with the knife before expertly tracing it along the ropes that bound his wrists and cutting them off. With his hands unbound, he made quick work of cutting off the ropes that bound his legs as well.

****

Diego nodded, “Good, now get over here and-”

****

“Not an idiot Diego!”

****

Once Diego was cut out, he grabbed another knife and they began to cut the others out of their bonds as well.

****

“Five, can you try using your powers? See if they’re active again.” Vanya suggested.

****

After a second try Five cursed and shook his head. “Nada, they’re not working. If it were a drug the effects should have worn off by now, it’s been too long and since Ben isn’t here, that means Klaus is still being affected too.”

****

Diego growled, “Or he’s dead, and if he is, _I swear to god I am going to kill every single one of these bastards for it_.” He hissed out.

****

Allison frowned and glared at him, “Do-on’t say that. Of course he’s alive.” She rasped out.

****

Vanya nodded, “Klaus is stubborn, he wouldn’t die just like that.”

****

Five agreed. “If it’s not a drug then it must be a gas, they’re probably pushing it through the vents in the building to keep our powers suppressed. Let’s get going though, they’ve probably guessed that we’re trying to escape now.”

****

“If we come across them, how are we going to fight?”Allison asked, “Not to doubt ourselves but you currently have your legs ridden in bullet holes, I have several injuries and a sprained wrist, Vanya has no experience fighting and she doesn’t have her powers.” She inhaled harshly, “We’re basically outmatched in everything, what the hell are we going to do?”

****

“We’re just going to have to avoid being seen then, come on, I remember the way back.” He hissed, “Those idiots didn’t even think to blindfold us. Despite their precautions, this is probably the first time they’ve done this so they’re overly arrogant. That is going to be their downfall.”

****

Together, they snuck out of the loading dock, trying their damndest to stick to the shadows and hide in the rooms when they heard footsteps. Occasionally, a guard would spot them and Luther would have to knock them out before they sounded the alarm. They were on guard when they finally reached the room they started in, the big open space with the high ceiling and clear view of the upper floors where Five, Luther and Diego were abducted.

****

They nearly made it to the other side before several armed men and women ran into the room, each having a gun or some sort of weapon held in their hands.

****

“Well, well, well. The Academy, good to see you again, although I’m fairly sure I told you all to stay put.”

****

Five whirled around to see the leader stalk through the corridor where they had recently come from. He wore a wolfish grin on his face and carried a rifle in his right hand, the perfect tool for an execution. He eyed the man warily, the way he walked all too calmly in front of them.

****

“There’s four people behind us, five more each to your left and right, three more in front of the doors, and of course us.” The man gestured to the other two to his sides. “Which makes about 20 skilled armed people ready to take you out at a moments notice, so I suggest not testing us.” He said, pleasantly. “That is of course, assuming you don’t want to get killed.”

****

Five glared, knowing that the leader was right. “What the hell do you want from us, and I doubt it’s to kill us, you would have done that earlier given the chance.”

****

To his credit, the man hummed and nodded. “That is a reasonable question. Also, you can call me Adam. I can practically hear you calling me, ‘the man’ in your head.” Adam grinned, “As for that, I guess you could say I was curious about you all. The great Umbrella Academy, kids with superpowers meant to fight evil.” The grin turned sharp and pointed, and his tongue dripped with mania. “I wanted to know if the drug I was pumping the building to the brim with would have an affect on you, and thank the lord I was right!”

****

“So we’re just lab rats then.” Luther stepped forward. Immediately all guns held were cocked and pointed at them.

****

Adam tutted pitifully and wagged a finger in front of them. “Uh-uh, don’t overstep your boundaries ape, might just get shot.”

****

He walked over until he was barely three feet in front of them before he struck Five across the face. Allison gasped and Diego growled and tried to attack.

****

A warning shot echoed in the building before Diego could pull out a knife.

****

Five’s head twisted back sharply to glare at the man in front of him. The man who _dared_ to lay a hand on himself and his siblings. Oh he was going to flay him alive.

****

“Men.” Adam snapped his fingers and watched with a satisfactory smile as two men each wrestled them to the ground on their knees.

****

“Bring me the girl.”

****

They shouted their protests as Vanya was forcefully pulled from her kneeling position to stand in front of them. Five could see how terrified she was as she desperately tried to pry herself from her captive’s grasp. Adam reached a hand out to stroke her face, only laughing as she tried to bite his fingers.

****

“Oh-oh, feisty aren’t we?”

****

“Don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on her!” Luther roared, shaking with rage as Adam glanced curiously at their sister.

****

“Hmm, don’t worry about it big guy. Although, if I’m not mistaken.” He looked around in mock confusion, “There are supposed to be six of you here, and your brother is the one I would like to see the most at the moment, the Seance correct, dear little number four.”

****

Diego growled and struggled harder against the men holding him down. “Fuck off you bastard, you won’t even be able to lift a finger after I’m done with you!”

****

Adam merely rolled his eyes. “Always with the violence.” He waved his hands and the men dragged Vanya back to their side. “Don’t worry your prickly little self Diego, I’m merely interested in number Four’s abilities. Quite an interesting set of skills, hmm?”

****

Five glared at him. “What do you want from him anyways? He can’t summon anyone yet that he didn’t know closely. So if you’re looking to contact someone from beyond the veil, well I’d advise you to go fuck yourself because it sure as all hell not happening.”

****

Adam laughed and leaned against one of the men on his side, waving his rifle carelessly. “Oh please, I know that already, your dear old dad was very clear about his disappointment in his middle number.”

****

They stilled, frozen as statues when Adam mentioned Reginald.

****

“Oh? You didn’t know.” He cackled and nodded at the entrance behind them. “Reginald Hargreeves and I were partness, we tested drugs to be used on you seven, who do you think manufactured the pills for little miss Vanya over here?”

****

Allison bucked wildly, “You sick bastard!”

****

Diego struggled just as harshly, “The hell are you planning to do!”

****

Adam merely smirked and leaned forward. On their knees, the taller man loomed over them. “Your father gave up oh so easily on number Four, but I was always curious about his abilities. Imagine how elated I was to find out he could conjure the dead!” He clapped his hands, faux happiness rolling off him in waves. “Now, they say that the amount of dead far outweigh the amount of the living. Imagine how much power one could have if they managed to _conjure_ and _control_ that amount of people? No government could stand a chance against it!”

****

Five froze, the very real fear and dread sending chills down his spine. Adam was right. And from where he was, he could see the others realizing it as well.

****

Adam sighed, amused. “You’re finally realizing just how powerful your fourth sibling could be aren’t you? And from the notes your father sent me, quite religiously mind you, your brother’s powers don’t just stop there.” He knelt in front of them, a manic and hungry gleam in his eyes that made even Five want to lean back away from him. “Did you know that your brother is unable to die?”

****

Five’s very heart stopped.

****

“W-wha-at.” Diego stuttered, voice barely above a whisper.

****

Adam grinned in delight. “Oh yes, in his notes, when Reginald bought the boy, he was stillborn. Dead as a door knob and yet not even five minutes later, the babe was breathing and stirring up such a fit! And when he was eight, he took a tumble down the stairs, broke his neck, and walked away with only a broken jaw!”

****

They listened to him ramble with wide eyes, taking in the information. Klaus was. . . he was-

****

“-immortal! How completely fascinating!” Adam jumped away, rocking on his heels as he continued to talk. “Imagine the possibilities! Such a shame your father wrote him off as a dissapointment, there are so many things we could have tested on him!”

****

Diego lurched forward, the men having to force him onto his belly in order to immobilize him. “Shut the hell up!”

****

Adam just laughed and stalked over nearing them and kneeling down, resting on his heels as he observed them with cold, hungry eyes. He reached out a hand to stroke the side of Diego’s head.

****

“How utterly _violent_ you are Diego Hargreeves. In fact, the rest of you are such a nuisance, I think I’ll just kill you all now.” He stood up and sauntered back the way he came, uncaring.

****

Luther growled as the men forced them to stand, ordering them in their numbered order in a line in the middle of the grande room. Numbers One through Seven.

****

Adam grinned and loaded his rifle. “This,” he stalked closer, “is perfect don’t you thi-”

****

He was interrupted by a single gunshot to his right arm. The rifle fell to the ground and released a shot to their right, hitting one of his own men in the shin, sending that man to the ground in pain.

****

Adam roared and held his right arm close, eyes clouded with rage and pain. “ _WHO WAS THAT!”_

****

“Men! Find out who that is and gun them down!”

****

They gaped in shock when three more of the soldiers of Adam’s group were mowed down. Each dead before they hit the ground with a clear bullet wound straight through the head.

****

Adam growled and looked up, searching for the culprit in charge of this.

****

He waved his left arm at them, the men holding them moving without a word. Five struggled as they began to be dragged back towards the corridor and away from their exit.

****

They never made it to the corridor.

****

Five sagged as the force driving him forwards fell sideways in a heap. Blood flowed freely from the bullet wound in his neck, Five barely felt the shock of it before the other man fell as well, a bullet to the back and exiting the body to hit the wall in front of them. Dead before he hit the ground.

****

The men holding the others startled and began to panic.

****

“Shit, who the hell was that!”

****

“Fuck if I know! I’m out of here!”

****

Their captors freed them, shoving them forwards and running hastily towards the exit, ignoring the shouts and commands from Adam who raged with his bloodied hand in the middle of the room. They never made it to the doors, each receiving a single bullet that propelled them into the afterlife. Their bodies piled before the exit.

****

The remaining men and woman shot at the upper levels, trying in vain to gun down the person who just killed most of their men. In return, they received bullets in their arms or knees, each shot meant to cripple them before another shot to the head or heart.

****

It was over in seconds. The only person remaining was Adam, who picked up his rifle with his left hand and was shooting randomly at the upper levels. Glass rained down after a particular wild shot of his hit the glass ceiling above them.

****

“Fine!”

****

Suddenly he reached backwards with bloody hands and grabbed a fistful of cloth.

****

“Kill me and I’ll take him with me!”

****

Five struggled in the man’s grip, barely faltering even when the rifle was pointed at his head.

****

“I’ll do it! I’ll kill him!” Adam raged. But Five saw it for what it was.

****

Desperation.

****

“Hey Five-y, got yourself in a pickle there.”

****

He froze as the familiar voice reached his ears. Behind them, Five heard the shocked noises of the others at the sentence.

****

Adam gasped and whirled around to face the person that had killed all his men in less than five minutes.

****

Klaus smiled, cold and unhinged as he stared at them, green eyes unforgiving and determined once they locked onto his brother. He nodded towards his siblings as he leaned against the wall, sniper rifle held loosely across his shoulder.

****

“Sorry for the wait mi familia. Couldn’t find this beauty fast enough.” He shrugged, as if he hadn’t just killed around 20 men just a few seconds ago.

****

Adam gaped, eyes wide as he stared at Klaus. Five couldn’t exactly blame him. Based on what he had heard, Adam had shared Reginald’s opinion in that Klaus was weak, frail, and afraid. The only difference between them was that Adam had a sick fascination in Klaus’ powers. In fact, Klaus wasn’t scary at all, looking thin and sickly and as if a strong wind could knock him over. No wonder Adam was surprised as he watched Klaus now.

****

His brother’s smile simply widened, all teeth and malic as he stared down the man that currently held his brother captive.

****

“You can teleport now, Five. Ben just turned off the weird doo-hickey that was spreading that gas throughout the building.”

****

Five did so, and marveled as he appeared beside his gun wielding brother. He growled and punched Klaus lightly. “Dumbass, why didn’t you come sooner?”

****

He laughed and flicked his forehead, an act that Five greatly despised. “Sorry, I had to back away far enough to not be affected by the gas so Ben could scout out the building and turn it off. Also, I had to hunt for a gun,” he held up the sniper, “so if you could excuse my being late mein bruder and let me get back to killing this guy right here, then that would be splendid.”

****

Adam scoffed, and Five turned to glare at him. Adam was glancing frantically between him and their other siblings, slowly backing away towards the middle of the room.

****

“Please, you don’t have the guts.”

****

Klaus raised a brow. “Did you just miss the part where I killed every single one of your men?”

****

Adam smirked, although it wavered as he stumbled when his foot caught the dead body behind him. “Then why haven’t you killed me yet?”

****

Klaus’ smile faded, and Five was slightly unsettled to find he liked this side of Klaus very well.

****

He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and in a smooth, graceful motion, position the sniper he had been hold to point at Adam’s foot. A single gunshot echoed through the room and Adam fell back with a shout of pain as the bullet entered his shoe. He crawled back, slipping as blood coated the floor from the several bodies lying in the way to the exit.

****

Klaus expression was cold, deadly as he observed Adam with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. Five grinned as he observed his brother.

****

“You want to know why I haven’t killed you yet?” Klaus crooned, face softening as he turned doe eyes onto the pitiful man in front of him. Idly, he dipped his fingers in a puddle of blood and traced Adam’s face, leaving red streaks on a rapidly paling face.

****

His hand traced his face down to his chin, gripping it tightly before forcing Adam to meet his eyes. Klaus grinned, sharp and poisonous. “Of course you do,” he purred, “so hungry for knowledge, for power, that you forgot about such a simple thing.” The sultry tone in his voice disappeared, revealing the pure malice and rage that lay underneath.

****

Adam cried in pain once again as a bullet found it’s way into his pelvis.

****

“You _hurt_ my family.” Klaus gripped his chin tighter, nails digging into skin and leaving crescent shaped cuts in the flesh. “You hurt them, and that is _unforgivable_ . So now, what I’m gonna do is shoot you in the lung, and leave you to drown in your blood, in your _failure_ with the knowledge that we will walk free and that everything you did here, was for _nothing_.”

****

With that final word, Klaus shoved Adam back and did exactly what he said he was going to do.

****

No one else was there to hear the shot of the bullet as it buried itself deep in the flesh and paved a hole in the lung of the monster who aided their father in their tortures and tried to continue that role.

****

* * *

 

****

It wasn’t until later, when they were at home and eating dinner when they asked the question they were dying to ask as soon as Klaus dropped in.

****

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

****

“I spent ten months in the Vietnam War. I’d be more concerned if I hadn’t learned to shoot like that.”

  
  


“. . .Huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gya- Vietnamese nickname that means "to be apart of the family"


End file.
